1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lost item locators and more particularly pertains to a new selectable lost item locator system for finding particular items either misplaced or lost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lost item locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lost item locators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,097; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,167; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,630; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,125; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 440,837.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new selectable lost item locator system. The prior art includes radio transmitters and radio receivers capable of picking up signals from the radio transmitters.